Abandoned
by mikeslikb
Summary: Michael St. Benard was born a vampire after his father was bit by one the night he impregnanted his mother. Michael who changed his name to Iaine after his mentor and trainer, has a life goal of finding the mother that abandoned him and killed his father.
1. Default Chapter

Abandoned: Chapter 1

A/N: There isn't much Hellsing in this, it's spinoff of my cousin Peril879's fic, "The Awakening" Also my main character's name is prounced Iaine (EYE-ANE-EY) R&R PLEASE!

He walks down the dark, cold, damp, alley. He can hear the the cars driving in the soaked streets. The sirens are sounded throughout the whole city. He walks down the alley as if he has a specific location to get to. The homeless people living in this space between these two buildings, sleep next to the dumpster and steel garbage cans. As he walks down, the only thing they can see is his black figure and the light that his lit cigarette he has in his hand. The smoke that he releases out of his mouth with every puff of the cigarette is also visable. He slowly takes each step toward the end of this area that looks like the city forgot about.  
"Hey! Gimme your money!" A bum from behind him says.  
He stops dead in his tracks.  
"Or what?" His deep, low, raspy voice says before he takes another puff of the almost finished cigarette.  
"I'll blow your brains out! AH hahahaha!" The bum laughs. "Look what I got kid!" He then says.  
He turns around. He smiles in the bum's face.  
"Look!"  
He looks down at the bum's hands. In them is a gun. It's small but very eye catching.  
"Who'd you kill to get this, Marion?" He asks.  
"Ha! This guy tells me to hold his coat while he changes his shirt! I checked the pockets and in one of them was this! I blow the bitch's face right off! Phewhahahahaha!" Marion laughs.  
"What is it?" He asks before flicking the still lit cigarette into a puddle.  
"A 44 magnum! Go ahead take it!" He says handing it to him.  
He grabs it from Marion's hands. He checks it out. He opens it to see that there is four bullets in it. He points it over at a rat sitting completely still on top of the dumpster cover. He puts his finger on the trigger.  
"I went through the guys pockets! Can you believe I found a hundred dollars!" Marion brags.  
"Wha'd you do with it?" He asks before pulling the trigger. The bullet did not hit the rat. It shot into the brick wall and scared the rat off.  
"Kid you know I spent that!" He yells smacking him in the shoulder with his huge glove covered hand. "I thought that I oughta give ya the gun, since well, I spent every penny of the money!"  
"Thaanks." He says calmly and drags off his voice.  
"Iaine, you really need to get out more! You're never out during the day! The only time I can find you is in the dead of night!" Marion says as they continue to walk down the alley together.  
Iaine sticks the gun into a holder that wraps around his tight pants.  
"The sun hurts." He says.  
Iaine and Marion get to the end of the alley where they open this small green door. Inside are stairs. They walk all the way down to the bottem. There they meet another door. Iaine pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the door. Inside is their place. They walk into their dim house. Inside is a small coach, a tiny television that sits on the floor and has antenas. There is also a round table with four chairs around it. The only light in the house is over the table. In the back is a small bathroom, with a dirty toilet and a sink that is missing a vaucet.  
"Ah... home again." Marion says before he stretches his arms and yawns. "I think I'ma gona rest here for a while!" He says lying his big body on the small coach. He turns on the small television with the remote resting on the arm of the coach.  
"I'll be back in ten minutes. I have something I have to do." Iaine says before he leaves shutting the door behind him. He runs up the stairs and back out into the alley. He walks to the end of the alley. There aren't many people walking around the dark street. Then, he sees a man in an overcoat and top hat walking by. There are no cars coming down the street. Iaine walks out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. He keeps his head down as he approaches the man. Iaine and the man are walking in opposite directions of each other. Just as the man is passing by him, Iaine grabbs him. He puts his hand over the man's mouth.  
"AH! HELP!" The man screams from under Iaine's hand. Iaine drags him down the street and then pulls him down an opening under the stoop of a building."I'm not gona hurt you! Shut your mouth or I'll have to!" Iaine says as the stop at the bottem of this few step stair case. Iaine pulls out a syringe from his back pocket. There is a cap covering the needle. Iaine puts it up to his mouth and pulls the cap off with his teeth. The man is trying to remain calm so Iaine doesn't kill him. Iaine then sticks the needle into the man's neck and pulls the back, The man becomes hysterical when this happens and they begin struggling again. The man's blood is sucked into the syringe as Iaine pulls the back. He then takes the needle, quickly out of the man's neck and let's him go.  
"What did you do to me!" The man asks grabbing his neck and throwing himself up against the wall.  
"Get outta here. Go!" Iaine says sitting down on the stairs. The man runs past him back up to the street. Iaine then, takes the needle. He looks at the blood. He then sticks the needle into his arms and pushes the back releasing the man's blood into his body. Iaine takes a breath and a sigh of relief. As the blood is released into his body Iaine begins feeling good and his long, sharp fangs begin showing.  
"Ah..." He says. He then takes the needle out of his arm and put the cap back on. Iaine stands up and sticks the syringe back into his back pocket.  
Meanwhile, back at Iaine and Marion's house. Marion is still lying on the coach. There is pounding on the door.  
"Open up! Open this damn door!" two voices from behind the door yell.  
"Who the hell is it!" Marion asks remaining on the coach.  
Then suddenly there is a gun shot. One of the men from behind the door shot at the lock. They then broke through the door. Marion sat up. The men came in wearing big black overcoats. One of the men, who was carrying a shot gun, had long black hair. The other, who was carrying a small little gun had blonde spikey hair. They walked in holding their guns up.  
"What the...!" Marion said about to stand up.  
"We're looking for a vampire." The man with the blonde spikey hair said.  
"A what!" Marion said standing up.  
Then the man with the shot gun just started shooting at Marion. He pulled the trigger and then reloaded, the pulled the trigger and reloaded. Marion was shot one in his fat stomach, and once in the chest. His blood splattered on the walls and on the floor. He was thrown back onto the coach and then fell to the floor. The blood also splattered on their faces. They watched him fall to the floor and then looked around the place. They overturned the table and threw all the stuff in the house around.  
"He's not here! Come on!" The guy with the long black hair said. As they were walking out of the apartment, the man with the spikey hair shot the television. They then left, shutting the door behind them.  
Iaine began walking back up the stairs and onto the street again. He walked down the block and turned back into the alley. He walked all the way to the end and opened the door which lead to his apartment. He walked down the stairs and then noticed that there was a shot at the lock. He reached down to his leg and pulled out the 44 magnum Marion had just given to him. He opened the door and see that the whole place was a wreck. He then seen the blood on the walls and the smoke coming from the shot t.v. Then he seen Marion lying flat on his stomach on the floor.  
"Marion!" He said running over to him. He turned his body over and seen his bullet wounds.  
"Ahhhh..." Marion struggled to breath.  
"Marion! What happened!" Iaine asked.  
"Ahhhh... they came..." He struggled to say.  
"Who?"  
"Looking... for a vampire..." He said. He then took a deep last breath and held his eyes wide open.  
"Oh... Marion." Iaine said seeing that he was now dead. He then realized what Marion had said. "They're here for me!" Iaine said.

To be continued... If I get at least one or two reviews. Anywayz, R&R please!


	2. Reminicing

Abandoned: Chapter 2

"I can't believe he's dead!" She cried hugging her cousin. "How'd it happen?" She asked him.  
"...Someone broke into the apartment and shot 'em." He exclaimed.  
"Oh no!... What maniac would do that?" She asked clinging to him.  
"I found a bunch of money Marion had saved... would you make the funeral arrangements?" Iaine asked her.  
She nodded her head. "I would do anything for Marion. He was like a brother to me!"  
"Yeah... me too." Iaine said reaching into his pocket. "Bri...?"  
She looked up at his face. "What?" She asked sniffling.  
He pulled his hand out of his pocket it with something clutched in his fist. "...I think, Marion would've wanted you to have this." He said opening his hand up.  
She looked down and seen in the palm of Iaine's hand was a small pocket knife. She grabbed it. "This was the knife that always reminded me of him." She said whiping away a tear from her left eye.  
"I know, he told me that. I just thought you might have wanted it.

New York City, 8:15 p.m.

The rain continues to pour down, just as it has been doing since summer had started over a month ago. Iaine is walking down the block. He is remembering the times he had with Marion.

_"Do we have to go to church?"  
"Yes Brianne. We have to go." Iaine said.  
"I honestly don't know why a vamp..." Iaine grabs her mouth before she could say it.  
"A what?" Marion asks."Nothing..." Iaine says, lying very well._

"How could you get yourself shot Marion?" Iaine asks as Marion lays in the hospital bed with a gunshot wound to the chest.  
"Oh! It's easy! You stand there, the person pulls the trigger, the bullet comes flying outta the gun and goes into you chest like so!" He says hysterically laughing.  
"You dolt! You're suppose to run when the cops are chasing you!" Bri says before she gives him a light, but rather hard punch in the chest.  
"Ah!" Marion yells in pain.  
Iaine lights a cigarette.  
"Oh lemme have one of those! The nurse won't let me smoke!" Marion says reaching for the cigarette Iaine is pulling out for him.  
Bri grabs the cigarette from Iaine's mouth, then the one that Marion grabbed from him. "You dimwits! You can't smoke in a hospital! Jeez... I think if I weren't around you two would be dead by now, just as you almost were Marion! Now your gona smoke a cigarette!" Bri lectures them as they barely pay any attention.

Iaine laughs at the times he remembers. The raindrops fall on his spikey hair. He has been walking for hours. Ever since the sun was completely set, Iaine went walking around. He left Bri to yell at the funeral home people. Suddenly before Iaine knew it, he was standing in front of the alley where his apartment was with Marion. It still looks the same. The dirtiness, dreariness, and darkness that it always has. The only difference was that Marion was no longer there to patrol the rent he made each and every bum pay for sleeping in this alley.

_"Hurry up and smoke that cigarette!" Marion says to Iaine, who is standing up against the door to their downstairs apartment. "I have to make my rounds and you're coming with me." He then says.  
"Why do I have to go?" Iaine asks taking a puff out of the cigarette.  
"Because... you're intimidating! No one here is gona say "no" when I tell them it's pay-up time with you standing next to me!" Marion said laughing.  
"I still cannot believe you make these homeless people pay you for sleeping here. You don't own this alley." Iaine said smiling.  
"See Iaine, there is a difference between owning and running a place..." Marion was explaining to Iaine as they began walking down the alley. "When you own something, things go crazy, you make money but things aren't as in control. But when you run something, you have things in your control, the people do what you tell them and you make more money, you profit more on "running" a place."  
"Oh how I love your insights and views on how the world goes round." Iaine said sarcastically as Marion walked over to one of the bums and grabbed the money that the person was handing to him.  
"No it's true! Especially the business I'm in! If one of these guys don't pay up, the next time they decide to leave there stuff and spot for... say only a couple of minutes... they come back and all there stuff is in the street being run over by cars!" Marion said laughing."Marion... you truley are heartless." Iaine said laughing._

Iaine had made it down to the end of the alley where there was a yelled tag across the doorway to his apartment that read: POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS. Iaine grabbed it and pulled it down. There weren't any cops around. He walked down the stairs and seen that the front door was just left open. He walked inside and looked over at where Marion was shot. There, there was a white outlined mark around the area of where Marion's body lied when he was shot. Iaine walked over to the spot. He put his hand in it and began rubbing on the carpet inside the white marked area.  
"I'll find who did this Marion. Then I'll kill 'em. I promise." Iaine said with the most viciously cold eyes.


	3. Funeral

Abandoned: Chapter 3

"What can be said about Marion?" The priest asked standing at the church podium. "He was a young man, that went in rather violent way. We have to god now, to open the gates of Heaven and forgive him for any sins that he may have committed during his short, but meaningful life on this earth." The Father said.

Bri was crying her eyes out as the euology went on. She didn't even notice that the priest giving the euology was the one she had a crush ever since the first time Iaine made her go to church. Iaine was sitting beside her holding her with his arm around her shoulder. Iaine had no expression on his face. He tried to look the most human he could while at the memorial service.

"It smells in here." Bri said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Look behind you." Iaine said trying his hardest not to laugh.

Bri turned her body around and seen that the church had been filled with bums that haven't showered in god knows how long.

"The pews are filled with them!" Iaine said laughing.

Bri lightly tapped Iaine on his stomach and tried not to burst out laughing herself. She then tried her hardest to act serious and listen to the priest. It was actually rather hard to listen to Father Maxwell, when she realized it was him.

"Iaine! You didn't tell me he was giving the service!" Bri said whispering.  
"Oh, he was the only one available, besides, I knew you would be a mess today and that he might brighten your day." Iaine said.

"Very funny... now shut up so I can listen!" Bri said.

There weren't many people attending the funeral besides Iaine, Bri, and the pews filled of smelly bums.

Suddenly, during the middle of Father Maxwell's words, the church door opened, someone entered and the door closed loudly. It interupted the service as everyone looked back to see who was there. Down the aisle came a girl. She had light brown, and dead pale skin, and light green eyes. Bri got up right away and ran over to her. She grabbed her into a hug.

"Thank you for coming!" Bri said sniffling.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said.

Iaine too got up and walked over and hugged the girl. "Marion really liked you Alux." Iaine said.

"Well... he was a very nice guy." She said.

Iaine then realized that she was wearing red to the funeral! Iaine became suspicious of her. He knew that she was acting fake in her sarrows and death apologies. The three then went over and sat back in the front row.

"Is it okay to go forward with the euology?" Father Maxwell asked.

"Yes..." Iaine was interupted by Bri's rapid words.

"Yes Father Maxwell!" She replied.

After a few more minutes of saying prayers about Marion, Father Maxwell asked if anyone had a few to say about him. Of course Bri responded before anybody else could. She walked up to the podium and hugged Father Maxwell.

"Marion was like my surrogate older brother. He loved to drink, but would never let me even have a sip..." Bri was interupted.

"Hell yes!" One of the bum's said putting the bottle of scotch to his lips and taking a light sip.

Father Maxwell looked over at the bum with a strange look. He then looked over at his co-priest Father Alexander Anderson. Father Anderson looked as if he wanted to drag the bum out of the church and beat him to a pole. But Father Anderson kept himself under control.

"Eh hem... " Bri said. "... Marion was a big hearted dolt. But the best, most loveable big hearted dolt I have ever met in my entire life. He was funny, a wise cracker and unique. He did not deserve to die the way he did! And I promise that the person who did this will pay... I'm gona make them suffer! I'm gona make them wish they were never born! And... I am also gona rip their arms off, tie them up and beat them with their own arms!..." As Bri went on and on, Iaine realized that she was losing herself and walked up get her off the podium. He began pulling at her arms and trying to lightly get her down to the pews again. She resisted. "... And then I'm gona cut all their hair off and glue it to their face! Then, I'm a razor blade and shave them!" Bri, at this point was really gone. The bum's began to think that she was drunk.

"Come on Brianne..." Iaine said finally getting off the podium.

After the service had ended, Iaine had walked over to the area inside the church where he lit a candle and said a prayer.

"Iaine... you taught me well. I'am trying my hardest to fulfill your wishes and fill your shoes. I think you would be proud at the way I turned out. I have not killed a human... not one person. The only person that is a human, who I plan on killing is my mother. Iaine, guide me to her. I need to avenge my father and pay her back for abandoning me. I know her leaving me behind was good, because I would have never met you otherwise. But I can't forgive her for killing him... I will find out who killed you. Well Iaine, I guess I'll see you later. Take care of Marion."

"Iaine..." Bri said approaching him. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Iaine stood up. "Yeah let's go." Iaine and Bri walked out of the church when they heard thunder and lightening. It began raining again.

"Will it ever stop raining!" Bri asked feeling frustrated, exhausted, and tired.

"When it rains on the day of a funeral, it means that he gates of Heaven are opening." Iaine said.

Bri began to cry.

"So where is Alux?" Iaine asked.

"Oh, she's still inside, saying prayer. I don't understand how you two, begin vampires and all, like going church and praying." Bri said.

Inside the church, when no one was looking, Alux was definately not praying. She was holding a cross in her hand. It was a wodden one. She walked over to the candles where Iaine was just praying and blew them all out except for one. She kneeled down and took the wooden cross and held it up to fire. It began to burn. The candle that she let lit, was the candle that Iaine had lit for his trainer and mentor, Iaine. She let the cross burn and then threw it on the floor. She then kneeled down again and looked at the candle that was still burning. "Hi Iaine... I'm gona kill this Iaine as I killed you. Then I'll kill that pathetic cousin of his in the same way I killed Marion. Ha!" She said before blowing out the remaining candle.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Father Maxwell asked approaching her.

Alux walked over to him, kissed his lips and left the church.


End file.
